Veritaserum in flight, after class delight!
by Witchaywoman
Summary: Harry/Snape slash! Is there any other kind? Harry is madly in love with Snape and afraid to admit it. Another twist on the old "Snape makes good with his veritaserum threat and then gets a surprise" theme with some humor and a lot of smut, yes smut!


Veritaserum in flight, after class delight!

Severus Snape was in a sour mood that evening because Dumbledore had been breathing down his neck about frightening the first years. Was it his fault one little boy had wet his pants in class? (Probably was.) And, of course, the whole death eater fiasco was brought up again. And then, someone had left the damned candles burning in the lab again. Could it be that his brat of an assistant, Harry Potter, had waited up for him to gloat? He stomped into the stone potions lab at a breakneck speed with his big, black cape hovering silently behind him. He saw Harry Hermione, and Ron standing in a clump, giggling. At that moment, he wanted to backhand them all, one by one. Severus felt like dispensing a little justice. Then, he remembered that some of his potions had recently gone missing. It was probably Draco's doing, but he'd love to take a whack at Potter - who looked so much like his father - one more time. And then, maybe Potter would take a swing at him. Then he would have an excuse to...

The three of them stood under an ornate wall sconce whispering and giggling and nudging each other. Severus tiptoed up behind them like a blue meanie sneaking up on The Beatles and then said, "Potter, a WORD!" They all nearly jumped out of their skins. "In MY office, NOW!" Snape snapped his finger, pointed to his office and marched in knowing full well that Harry would follow. Even if he had killed Voldemort, he still had to obey Snape to graduate. "Now's your chance, Harry." Hermoine said, in a giggling, whispering voice.

Snape pivoted around angrily and pointed his wand at the door. The lock clicked shut. Harry Potter stood in front of him, shorter than him, slight of build and trembling in his black robes. "I have had a few potions go missing in the past few days," Severus told Harry in an accusing tone of voice. It was hard to tell what effect that had on Harry, since he had been looking pallid and shaky a lot, of late. The truth was that his pallor worried Severus, and he had no better way to investigate than by getting Harry alone and making the pretense of an accusation. Besides, Ron and Hermione were having silly conniption fits a lot whenever Snape walked by. That behavior had to be squelched if one was to remain in CONTROL. His little assistant had taken to mocking him by obeying his every command and following him everywhere like a lapdog, begging to do more and more work for him. It was a new and undefeatable form of cheek for which Snape had no recourse. It had been driving him mad, foaming mad!

"It wasn't me, sir, I swear!" Harry protested in his sweet, youthful voice. Severus wanted to cave under the glare of those big, innocent eyes, but he pressed on like a petulant vampire. His right hand slid out of his pants pocket and he held up the little green bottle of veritaserum he had once threatened Harry with. He walked towards Harry, trying to disguise a triumphant smirk under an angry glare, as he backed Harry into his vast dark wooden desk, and held him still. Harry gasped in horror and said, "Oh no! Not that! Please don't! I beg you, Severus! Anything but THAT!"

"What are you and your little friends hiding from me?" Severus asked. He grasped Harry tighter. "Harry looked directly into his eyes, shaking and almost crying. The study was a stone walled room decorated with statues of griffins and demons and wicked gods. Dark tapestries of sinners in flames and really malevolent dragons lined the walls. Severus was really enjoying the intimidating effect all of this was having on the wriggling young man in his arms. Harry repeated that it was nothing and begged Severus not to ask again. Then, he tried to hide his face. Severus instinctively knew that Harry really really was hiding something awful and he decided to end the game by finding out what. He had actually intended to let Harry go a second ago, but the way he was acting made Severus curious to the breaking point. (The breaking point being the point where he would actually risk pouring veritaserum down a student's throat.)

"Mr. Potter..." He said in a stern voice. Harry completely lost all semblance of composure and tried to escape by crumbling to the floor. "Take your punishment, you silly little drama queen!" Snape hissed. He crumbled over Harry, looking every bit like a storybook diabolical fiend, and wrestled him still. Harry was nearly bawling, "No. No, please! You don't know what you're doing!" Snape finally forced Harry to drink some potion. Harry's eyes met his for a second and there was absolute terror in them. The potion makes people tell the truth, but does not have a lot of other effects. So, after Severus dosed Harry, he was surprised that Harry just went limp on the floor and shut his eyes as if in pain. Severus wouldn't have been surprised if Harry had jumped up and punched him. "Why did you do that to me?" Harry asked, in the few seconds he had left before the potion took effect.

Severus picked Harry up by the armpits and dragged him over to a huge, green, velvet fainting couch along the back wall. Harry just kept gawking at him. Snape felt a little sick about what he had just done, but since he had done it, he might as well ask questions. He sat next to Harry, holding him up with one arm, and leaning over him menacingly. "Now, Potter, be a good little Gryffindor and tell me what you and your snotty little friends were giggling about." Instead of answering straight away, Harry pulled out his wand and cast a spell to dim the lights. He must have been fighting the potion with all his might, Snape imagined, but would answer in a second or two. Harry used his last remaining strength to invoke candles, incense, flowers in every corner, and soft lute music. Snape raised an eyebrow.

"If I'm going to be forced to tell you...It's just that...I always envisioned it differently. I wanted to break it to you gently...on my own terms, you big bastard!" He hit Severus on the arm and a couple of big tears rolled down his cheek. Then his expression changed. The potion had finally entered his mind through the bloodstream. Snape asked him again, "What were Hermione and Ron giggling about?" Harry said, "I can't stand the thought of leaving this school next year. I desperately need to find a way to stay here. My heart is steadfastly rooted to the spot." "In love with a younger girl, Potter?" Harry looked him straight in the eyes and unabashedly replied, "I told them that I was in love with you, Severus." He said the last word in a way that stung the old potion master's ears. "Oh, I get it. Sarcasm. So, you think I'm so disgusting that no one could ever love me, Potter, is that it? Is that what your little friends find so amusing? Is it some kind of a joke that no one loves me?" Harry looked deeply troubled. He took Severus's big hand and held it compassionately and looked into his eyes once more.

He tried again as if breaking bad news to a child. "I have been very sad lately, thinking about how I will be away from you this summer, and then, I will only have one more year with you. Then, I will be shipped away to college and will only be able to see you once in a great while and never be with you in the way I want to be with you. It has been gnawing away at me like wolves eating my insides." He looked into Severus's eyes trying to find a glint of compassion. Severus looked dumbstruck. He thought that state of mind would explain Harry's pallor and shaking. Then he thought about Hermione and Ron giggling conspiratorially, pictured wolves gnawing at Harry, smirked, and went for the throat. "So, you have not stolen any of my potions, Potter? A great many people would do anything to get an authentic brew by Severus Snape." Harry just squeezed his hand a little tighter and said, "Sir, I swear I have no idea what happened to your potions. I imagine Draco has them under his pillow." Snape knew that was the most likely scenario. Then his mind did a double take. He looked around the room. Candles, incense, flowers, soft music. The way Harry envisioned telling him. He looked at his hand clasped between Harry's hands and looked into his eyes. "Harry, did you just say that you love me?" Snape asked, incredulously.

Harry stood up, placed his hands on Severus's shoulders, looked down into his eyes and said, "Oh yes, I'm deeply in love with you." Severus blinked. "Has someone slipped you a love potion, Harry?" Snape asked. Love potion was one of the things that had vanished. "No, not at all," Harry Replied, "I've been wildly attracted to you ever since I killed Voldemort, all those years ago." Snape had died of a giant snakebite, and he had died looking into Harry's eyes, and a day later, he had been revived by Harry's magic and had awakened looking into Harry's eyes. He had been forced to take on the little brat as a personal assistant, and what was more, he had been forced to admit to himself that he was secretly very fond of Harry. And this was Harry's latest dirty trick. It was some kind of revenge plot!

Harry rattled on, unperturbed, "I really love the way you walk with that cape flying behind you, and the way your soft hair curls on your lovely cheeks, and your old fashioned manner of speaking, and..." Snape cut him short. "What if I do not wish to become your manbitch, Potter? Have you given any thought to that possibility?" Harry gaped at him as if he had been slapped. "For your information, sir, I had hoped to be your manbitch, and thinking about the possibility of rejection is what forced me to try to test the waters by telling my friends to see how they would react. And then, they laughed at me for a week and you humiliated me." Harry walked over to the desk and grabbed the little green bottle of veritaserum. He advanced on Snape illuminated in the firelight with a positively dangerous look on his face. Snape felt a tiny pang of excitement as Harry stood over him again. Harry wrapped his left hand behind Severus's head and bit the lid off of the bottle that was in his right hand. He gave Snape a look that would freeze a lake, drank more veritaserum down, and as Snape tried to register what the devil Harry was doing, he grabbed a gob of Severus's silky hair, pulled back and gave him a deep, wild, passionate kiss. Snape was too stunned to struggle and veritaserum poured down his throat. Harry pulled back. "Impudent brat!" He hissed. Harry ignored him and started kissing his face all over. It felt good. Severus had never actually been kissed that way. The kisses were gentle and demanding, and Harry's warm hand braced his head. He started kissing back.

Then, Harry was babbling again with very busy hands. "I've never been penetrated, but I used to go down on Ron, and his brothers. I had to. I was blackmailed, you see. When I was staying at their house, I would wait until they were all asleep and then spank myself silly and whisper your name. Well, one day the caught me at it with one of those damn infernal ear thingies, then they made me go down on them to keep it a secret. It was an enjoyable job, and I kept telling myself that I was just practicing for you, my dear, and then, of course, I had to start pleasing Neville once he found out I was charming Ron's snake and not his, because we share everything, but I'm mostly, basically a virgin. You know, I turned down a lot of people for you. There were dozens and dozens of girls who wanted me. Victor Krum asked me to the Yule Ball before he asked Hermione, and Draco is in a constant state of frustration over me. He's seen me showering after Quidditch, the one student he can't have...Oh, I wanted to mention! I had two gold rings made up with our initials on them several years ago. That's how sure I am of my feelings for you. They adjust magically to the ring size of the wearer! That means you can even wear it on..."

"Harry!"

Harry pushed a terrified looking Severus down on the angled arm of the fainting couch, and started fondling him and opening buttons on his black doublet. Severus had absolutely no idea what to do. He had brought this on himself, drugging a student. Thankfully, Harry was a young adult, not a boy any longer. Every time Snape tried to speak, Harry filled his mouth with tongue. Harry removed his classroom robes to reveal a tasteful fitted blue suit with no shirt underneath. Then, he heard Harry say, "Accio wand!" In a split second, Severus's wrists and ankles were tied to the couch. Harry's eyes were half closed and he was panting softly. He tore himself away from Severus and sat up again, removing the wand from Severus's hand. He tossed it across the room. "Your wand can't save you now, my sweetheart," Harry crooned. While a stunned potions master searched his mind for the appropriate scathing insult, Harry began to ask questions.

"Severus, are you really...how does one ask this...going to wear white to our wedding?"

"What do you mean, Potter?"

"Are you a virgin?"

"Yes!" Snape spat. He had meant to say something nasty, but the potion forced him to answer correctly. He had, in fact, basically admitted to wanting a wedding!"

"I really have saved myself for you, my angel." Harry told him while massaging his temples.

"I doubt that very much." Snape hissed back.

"You're an absolute MILF! That's Man I'd Like To..."

"Harry!"

"No, it's true." Harry said encouragingly. "And, this is all yours." Harry waved his wand and he was straddling Snape buck naked. Surprisingly, he had a washboard stomach and sexy little thighs like drumsticks. Harry had a plain face under his glasses, but it looked gorgeous on top of that body, funky glasses removed.

"You're beautiful!" Snape half whispered. Again, he had meant to say something nasty. At last he succeeded. "You look fat under the clothes you usually wear."

Harry waved his wand again and he was wearing blue, sparkly thigh high stockings and a matching blue french cut speedo. It was then that Severus noticed that Harry had silver nipple piercings, a tatoo of a mean looking blue fairy, and an iridescent green jewel in his navel.

"You're a freaky little pervert, aren't you Potter?" He asked as Harry got his amazing hands on the Snape family jewels.

"Severus," Harry asked, "I know that you hated my father because he humiliated you, and I know that you loved my mother, but do you care for me?"

"Yes, I care for you a great deal." Severus said, as Harry Kneaded him naughtily.

"I want us to be together for a very long time." Harry said, nuzzling his ear.

Then, Harry did the unthinkable and untied Snape. He was suddenly alone on the couch as Snape ran for his wand. "Petrificus totalis!" Potter yelled and froze Snape in midair. He used his wand to levitate Snape back on the couch. Then, he unpetrified him. "Dammit!" Snape cursed. He tried to stand up again. Harry pushed him back on the couch's soft arm and said, "Wait! This is yours too, you know." Suddenly, he was on all fours in front of Snape. His buns were a work of art. To say they were amazing was an understatement. Then, a symphony of tiny rippling muscles traveled from his tiny, doll like waist up to his surprisingly broad shoulders. Harry said, "Gluteus maximus!" He simultaneously whipped off his speedo.

"Here now, that was never wandless magic, just then," Snape said, trying to change the subject.

"Yes it was."

"No, it wasn't! You just mumbled 'Gluteus Maximus' and whipped off your thong! It's not even a

proper spell!"

"Was too!"

"You're just trying to get me all hot and bothered!"

"It worked."

"Dammit again!" Snape hissed. Harry reached back, took his hands, and placed them on those gorgeous buttocks. Snape knealt above him making little meeping noises and sputtering feeble protests as Harry arched his back and moaned and crooned sweet nothings intended to drive Snape wild. Then, he crawled backwards and started rubbing himself on Severus's naughty bits. Severus grabbed Harry's hips, started grinding against the beautiful boy and moaned softly. Then, he went rigid and said, "Harry! You're the Devil! I want to speak to my lawyer! I demand a recount!"

"You're speaking gibberish, Severus!" Harry crooned matter-of-factly and shoved him down into a huge, soft pillow again. Severus alternately struggled and moaned in delight as Harry removed his shirt and massaged his back. Then, Harry got Snape's pants off and Snape stood bolt upright in black silk boxers. "This has to stop, Harry! You have already been a very naughty boy and... could get even naughtier in a few minutes! You're like a ticking time bomb!" Instead of crying or fighting, Harry jumped up and yelled, "I know! Let's play a game. Be a tree."

Severus stupidly said, "All right Potter. I'm a tree."

"And I'm a tree frog!" Potter yelled. He jumped up and threw his arms around Severus's neck and his legs around the sexy sexy waist. The boy was steaming hot. Severus felt something the size of a furious banana massaging his stomach. It felt wonderful. He spiralled into a blind panic.

"I love you so!" Harry whispered in his ear.

"Potter! Now I'm a carpet!" Severus exclaimed to divert him. He got on the floor.

"Then I'm Aladdin!" Harry said. He sat on Snape in an overly familiar manner. "Whee!"

"Now I'm a lemon!" Snape said and rolled up into a ball.

"Yes, you need to be squeezed, mister!" Harry whispered madly and started squeezing him 'to see if he was juicy.' This was even more inescapable than the last game.

"Harry! I'm a very angry professor!"

Harry's eyes gleamed. "Yes, and I'm a filthy little pervert who needs to be spanked!" He grabbed a fly swatter from the table top and thrust it into Severus's hand.

"I didn't know I even had a fly swatter." Severus said as Harry leaned over his desk. Severus spanked him soundly, and found to his dismay that spanking Harry made him and Harry even hotter.

He grabbed Harry by the back of the neck – the way he handled first years – and dragged him back to the couch. Harry flipped Severus right back where he had been before and jumped on him.

"Say you're a horse, my darling, say it, say it!" Harry whispered in his ear, and yanked his boxers off without warning.

"I'm a horse!" Severus wimpered, utterly defeated. Horniness had beaten him into submission.

"Then I'm a jockey!" Harry positioned himself to ride Snape.

"You know, Potter, You could go to college, and just visit me every night by flue."

"Make girl noises for me, Manbitch, horsey!"

A bottle of pink potion fell out from behind the pillow. Harry picked it up.

"That's my missing aphrodisiac!" Snape said.

Harry looked deranged and wily as he opened the bottle with his mouth, spit the lid across the room and chugged some of the aphrodisiac. His left hand was clutched around Snape's silken hair again. This time, Harry realized that he was being kissed back.

"I will visit you by flue. Every night. I love you, Severus."

"I love you too, Harry."

Hermione and Ron had been forgotten outside of Snape's office of terror. They had been sitting outside the whole time, talking and waiting for Harry to come out. After about an hour, their conversation was interrupted by a hammering sound. "What do you figure THAT is?" Ron asked. "I imagine that's the stolen aphrodisiac I left under the pillow for them. They're on that green monstrosity of a sofa and the wooden arm is banging against the wall." Hermione said nonchalantly, as if she had just admitted to leaving coffee and donuts and it had somehow resulted in an orgy. "Do you still have that key to Snape's potions closet?" She asked Ron. He nodded.

"Good. Now that he's out of the closet, I need to replace this love potion and his tiny funnel." She said. "What? Have you been drugging me?" Ron asked suspiciously. "Ron, I know you love me despite your indiscretions with Harry... and Neville... and Draco." Ron's eyes widened. How did she know that? They walked to the closet. "Then why do you have love potion and what's with the funnel?" Ron asked. "I put some love potion in the veritaserum. They already love each other. They just needed a little bit of help admitting it." Hermione said. "Harry told me that if Snape ever forced him to drink veritaserum, he'd give Snape a french kiss, spit some veritaserum down his throat, and then wallop him good. I thought Harry was full of hot air. And I thought 'wallup' meant 'beat severely.'"

"How do you know all this?" Ron asked again. "Well, Ron, I had to remove some of the veritaserum from the flask to make room to funnel in love potion, and I used it on all of you." She said. Then, she thought a second and answered again, "Actually, I lied. I can secretly do occlumency. I don't like to admit it because I might wind up in late night occlumency classes with Snape – or worse, Trelawney – and I also need to admit that I had it off with Krum after the Yule ball. I really did not go to bed early that night. I just made you and Harry go to bed because I wanted you out of the way so I could boink Krum. Funny, he cried Harry's name." Hermione blinked and looked stunned. Ron held up a tiny green flask that Hermione had been using to store the stolen veritaserum. He had swiped it from her pocket during a kiss. She looked down at her tea mug, looked at the flask and shrieked. Ron grinned and dodged into the potion closet. Hermione ducked in after him and slammed the door.

In the morning, harry and Severus attended breakfast together beaming and wearing new monogrammed golden rings. Ron and Hermione snuck a peek in Snape's office. Ron said, "Hey! That's my Fly Swatter!" Hermione said, "I borrowed it. You don't want it back now. Trust me." They spotted the aphrodisiac sitting on a coffee table next to a blue speedo, looked at each other and locked the door.


End file.
